


Новые создания Рауля

by Dragon_Flash



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Flash/pseuds/Dragon_Flash
Summary: Рауль вывел новое растение и предлагает выращивать его на экспорт. Блонди в шоке.





	Новые создания Рауля

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: x_Gella_x

\- А ещё, - радостно сверкая глазами, вещал Рауль, поглаживая своё новое детище по ядовито-фиолетовой «голове», - они издают приятные мелодичные звуки и очень ласковые!

Полуметровое растение довольно заурчало и ткнулось бутоном в руку генетика, свесив из пасти жгутик синюшно-трупного цвета.

Блонди сглотнули и переместились ближе к центру стола. По залу совещаний, опираясь на толстые мясистые листья и перебирая скрюченными корешками, ползали новые создания Рауля, которые тот хотел выращивать на экспорт, – помесь венериной мухоловки и полуразумной лианы с планеты Флора. Но, конечно же, он не смог обойтись без экспериментов с добавлением лишних генов. И сейчас эти жертвы опытов, шипя и клацая зубами, пытались добраться хотя бы жгутиками до блонди, сидевших на столе с невозмутимым видом. По крайней мере, некоторым из них ещё удавалось держать лицо. Но Гидеон уже с горестными вздохами баюкал у груди прокушенную в нескольких местах руку: так он поплатился за попытку оторвать кусочек листа. Аиша вообще ловил розовых бегемотиков, которых видел только он: результат залпа галлюциногенной пыльцой прямо в лицо, а ведь он всего лишь хотел понюхать «цветочки». Орфей печально рассматривал изодранные на лоскутки брюки: итог попытки пнуть одно из растений. Ясон потрогал волосы, склеенные ярко-зелёным соком, окинул взглядом жавшихся друг к другу блонди и решительно прервал генетика:  
\- Рауль, мне кажется, Федерация не оценит столь… оригинальных и ценных питомцев…

Рауль нахмурился. Почувствовав перемену в настроении хозяина, растения злобно зашипели и с удвоенной энергией начали штурмовать стол. Блонди сгрудились в центре, с опаской следя за их попытками и краем столешницы, оплавляющимся от кислоты, сочащейся из жгутиков. После пары минут задумчивого молчания, Рауль снова расцвёл в улыбке.

\- Ты прав, Ясон! Они слишком ценные. Их смогут держать только блонди!

Присутствующие побледнели. Леон Клэр осел в обмороке на руки Маркуса Джейда.

\- Через две недели я предоставлю каждому из вас по экземпляру! – Генетик с любовью оглядел свой зверинец и скомандовал: - Крошки мои, за мной!

Монстрики дружно поползли за ним в сторону выхода, соперничая за место быть поближе к его ногам.

Дождавшись, когда дверь за ними закроется, Ясон с облегчением выдохнул и слез со стола.  
\- Орфей, срочно найди способ потравить эту гадость гербицидами. Я не намерен терпеть ЭТО в своих апартаментах.


End file.
